


First Day

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, First day at school, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13





	First Day

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/9vx6n21vyg78kx8/firstday_p.png?dl=0)  



End file.
